


Snow Fall

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Living in two separate worlds, Hermoine and Loki wait for the surprises to be found in the new year.Reading "Wolves without Teeth" by xxDustNight88 will give you some background (Thank you for the inspiration).Listen to "Wait For It" from Hamilton:An American Musical and "Snow Falls" by Pavel Ksenofontov as you read.Grab the tissue and enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325652040/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Standing on the balcony  
Separate, but not  
Lights and laughter drift out from the open door  
Staring at the stars  
Gravid and grounded  
Alone while surrounded by love

Standing on the balcony  
Separate, by choice and circumstance,  
Cold and sorrow drift out from the open door  
Staring at the stars  
Alone while wishing for love

Talking to a dear friend  
Present while absent  
Care and concern pushing from those around her  
Rubbing her stomach  
Panic strikes as she stares out

Talking to no one  
Present in a void  
Unfeeling and seeking his other half  
Holding his stomach  
Panic strikes as he remembers

NO … it’s too soon  
Calling for help  
Gripping the rail and her stomach  
He’s not here  
The race has begun

NO … where is she  
Calling for his brother  
Gripping the door and his stomach  
She’s not safe  
Come with me … it has begun

Where is he  
Surrounded by love  
Missing the one piece that makes the moment perfect  
You need to let go  
He’s not here  
She can’t wait

Where is she  
Surround by fear  
Missing the one piece that makes him whole  
You need to hang on  
She’s not safe  
She can’t wait

Pain is all  
Supported but alone  
So tired … I need him here  
She can’t come without him  
Where is he  
Breathe … Push … NO

Pain is nothing  
Supported, no longer alone  
So scared … I need to hold her  
She can’t come without me  
I’m here  
Breathe … Push … YES

Surrounded by silence  
Surrounded by love  
A small cry fills the morning light  
Wrapped in his arms, they stare out the window  
You’re here … don’t leave  
The sun rises on a new family  
And … the snow falls

Welcome to Midgard, my precious witch


End file.
